


Helping

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Barebacking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ice Play, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam rescues Fiona from sexual slavery, but first she has to overcome the aphrodisiac she's been drugged with...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Helping, Burn Notice, Sam/Fiona, undercover, endurance, ice **Please note the tagged trigger warnings!**

Sam didn’t like the way Fiona was staring at him. Usually she watched him with anger, disgust, or mild fondness. But right now her eyes showed blank, empty heat.

“Go ahead,” the suit-clad woman standing beside him at the foot of the four-poster bed that dominated this Laura Ashley nightmare of a bedroom, a clipboard in her hand. “Touch her.”

Sam kept his eyes locked on Fiona’s as he gently ran his hand across her leg. The second his skin made contact with hers, she cried out and rubbed her face against his hand, her head lurching up and forward to take his fingers into her mouth. She took his thumb into her mouth and started sucking it like it was a miniature cock.

“So it’s true,” Sam muttered, gently prying. “You’ve got an aphrodisiac that’s strong enough to make anyone a mindless slave in minutes!”

A malicious light glowed within the woman’s diamond-hard blue eyes. “Yes – it’s unfortunately temporary, but when you get them hooked….” She ran her hand over Fiona’s foot and she cried out. “Let’s just say they’d rather be junkies than deal with the pain of living without it.”

Sam ran his hand up Fiona’s silky thigh, his body reacting automatically to the sensation of smooth female flesh rising and falling beneath his hand. “I want to be alone with her,” he growled.

“I suppose that’s only fair – after all, she is your property. The twenty-five thousand Mister Westen paid for her at auction will go far to further my research.” She held out her hand, and Sam was careful not to press his palm against hers when he shook it, for an extra layer of protection in case she tried to drug him too. 

“Yeah, me and Fi’re gonna have a hell of a good time, aren’t we, sweetheart?”

Fiona groaned and rolled her hips, trying to get Sam to move his hand up, stroke her clit, her tits. Sam winced; he’d seen the effects of this aphrodisiac on another woman, and she had died of exhaustion two hours after exposure. He would have to be careful with her until Mike could finish hacking his way through the research lab this witch kept across town, where the antidote was being stored. 

“Be good to her,” the woman said loftily, exiting the motel room. “She’s priceless.”

“Damn right she is,” Sam grinned – a look that changed to one of concern when the door clicked shut. He rushed over to the head of the bed and grabbed a piece of ice from the pitcher he’d laid out on the bed stand, then pressed it to her forehead. “Fi! Are you okay?”

Her eyes snapped open, and he could see consciousness flitter through it. She managed a nod. “It’s like being on fire,” she whispered.

Pity filled Sam’s expression. “I’m gonna get you through this,” he growled, kissing her ear. 

“By pumping me to death?”

“No. But I’d do anything to keep you alive,” he said sincerely. “The way this is gonna make you feel’ll be murder on your body unless we do something for you.”

Fiona let out an annoyed grunt. “All right. No use blithering over it.” She 

He saw the look in Fiona’s eyes change briefly to one of annoyance, followed by knowing acceptance. “It bloody hurts, Sam,” she moaned. 

“I know, baby,” he whispered. “Mike told me to do whatever I had to do to save you…” he unzipped his fly and pulled out his semi-hard cock. 

“It’s more than made for the job,” Fiona declared, wrapping her hand and stroking his prick with a hard, desperate hold. Sam started kneading her flesh as he brushed his face up and down the length of her neck, unhooking the icy violet-colored bustier she wore to better stimulate her soft, tender tits. He knelt beside the bed to stroke her breasts with his stubble-coated cheeks, but no matter how firmly he played with them she seemed to crave more.

“Rub my pussy,” she demanded.

“Picky picky,” he teased, twisting her bright pink nipples. 

She squeezed his cock, her eyes on his mouth. “Tongue me…”

“Huh?” he teased.

She shouted her request this time. “Tongue my clit!”

Sam slid the chunk of ice he’d used in a vain attempt at cooling her down over her cheekbone, her lips, and chin, down to her neck and slowly to her nipples, her breasts. Fiona let out a low, expansive moan as Sam held it over her ribs as if it were the sword of Damocles. Seeking to make her as hot as humanly possible, he pulled out “Say you want my cock or this goes up you cunt.”

Her eyes went wild. “Do it!”

Sam faltered, clearly not expecting Fiona to take his dare. “You want me?”

“The ice!”

Sam stared at her. “…You’re shitting me.”

Her hips rocked back and forth. “Oh God no, it looks so cool!”

Pitying Fi, Sam ran the ice quickly down her belly, yanking down her panties before teasing it carefully between the folds of her thighs before slowly inserting it, rocking the thick, cylinder-shaped piece of ice upward against her g-spot on every entrance. Sam quickly got his hand to her clit and started stroking her in rhythm to the rapid strokes of the icy cock.

Fiona exploded after two strokes.

Sam could only hold on as he chewed her nipple, squeezed her breast, finally stuffing his head between her legs to flick her distended clitoris. Her orgasms strengthened from her original peak, to the point that Fi’s muscles clamped down hard on the ice dildo, holding it stock-still within her.

“Cock.” She demanded, almost hysterically. “I need your cock.”

Sam thanked God, because he was hard enough to fuck his way through a rock wall, but damn, was teasing her fun. He surrounded her clit with his wet mouth and flicked his tongue against her.

Fiona whined, scooting up on the bed, as if trying to get away from him. The ice-dildo had melted down to an ice-bullet, but Fiona kept mewling and bucking into his thrusts, crying out softly as she moved. Sam stopped stimulating her clit entirely to give in to his desires and give her a long, hard pump with the icy prick.

“Say you want it. _Say. You. Want. Me_.” Sam demanded against her lips, staring right into her desperate eyes as he unzipped his fly. He needed her capitulation, for all of the times she’d defied him, and for all of the ways he’d wanted her and never dared to dream he’d have her.

An animal moan of pleasure came from the marrow of Fiona’s soul. “Fuck!” she bucked into his hand so sharply that the ice-bullet broke off in Sam’s hand. He was undeterred – throwing himself onto the bed, he covered Fi with his body and thrust his cock home in a single movement, and then covering her whole mons with his chilly hand. She was painfully hot inside – roastingly warm – and the sensation of her around him drove away what was left of Sam’s sanity he started massaging her in rhythm to his pumping hips. Fiona’s heels found purchase on the small of his back and she started jerkily, unevenly, pulling him down into her fire-hot cunt, thrusting and pounding her hips into hers, driving his cock into her sheathe with the maximum amount of friction possible, her heel kicking and drumming against the back of his legs.

Suddenly, her whole body went whipcord tight, and Sam felt every muscle between her legs stretch out and then clamp down, clasping his cock with wild vigor. Fi’s eyes flew wide open and then, in utter desperation, she screamed, “I WANT YOU SAM!”

She spasmed so hard her eyes rolled back in her skull, the palms of her, squeezing Sam’s cock off hard and sharp in the lustful spasms of her heat. 

Sam pulled back and roared, shooting and shooting into her gorgeous, hot, tight perfection. 

 

They lay destroyed and exhausted in a heap, and Sam cuddled Fiona’s still-throbbing, shuddering body . “Jesus,” he moaned. It was the last thing he said for minutes.

He was pretty sure he’d blacked out for a moment, because the next sensation he felt was Fiona shoving him off of her prone body. 

He popped open one eye to see her rummaging around for her clothing. “How do you feel?” he wondered. Fiona’s flushed skin had gone from pale red to pink, her breathing began to slow and, as Sam took a closer look at her face, he noticed she was once more the angry viper.

“Just fine,” she drawled. “It’s as if the drug just stopped working…” They both paused to puzzle it out. The water couldn’t have had such a medicinal effect so quickly – it dawned on Sam with blunt obviousness what had occurred.

“It was my semen.” He should’ve guessed.

Fiona slammed her foot into her high-heeled boot. “Isn’t it perfectly chauvinistic?” Fi glowered. “As soon as you get off, so do I.”

Sam shuddered at the very implication of what that meant. “Now we know how they’re keeping the girls docile.”

“They shan’t be for longer.” Fi winsomely kissed Sam on the cheek. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she said, and grabbed the gun out of his back holster.

Her eyes contained the promise of payback.

Sam gulped and envisioned the future.


End file.
